The Unperfect Boy In The Unperfect World
by xXxAnikinxandxHayden'sxLuverxXx
Summary: Harry is having a little trouble with life since Sirius's death. When Harry returns to the wizarding world he meets 3 girls that change his life around. R&R please thanks you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and never will,All thought I do own a rock and a string. I don't technically own the rock because I stole that. But oh well I own it now.

"The un-perfect boy, In the un-perfect world"

After the recent death of Harry's beloved god father Sirius Black, Harry has been slowly fading into the darkness. Sometimes he can't even control what his mind does or thinks. When he sleeps at night he has recurring nightmares about Sirius and Cedric dying, the new knowledge he gained from the prophecy and his fears of the upcoming war. In the dark he feels like this is where he belongs. He can no longer be around many people at once. He feels alone, he feels as though his friends can't possibly understand what he is going through. He cries every day and the darkness in his heart keeps growing. As the darkness keeps growing so do the bloody cuts on his arms. He is either depressed, irritated or angry all the time. He now dresses in a monochromatic way and has a deeper, more evil voice then before. Some people stay away from him, but luckily Ron and Hermione has been there for him, even though they can't possibly understand his feelings.

Harry is sitting at his writing desk replying to a letter from Ron. The letter says

"Hello Harry, how've you been? Quite a year we had, eh? Mum's still worried sick about you. Hasn't cooked for a while. Shame really, we have to forge for ourselves. Not good. Hope things are better with you.

See you soon,

Ron"

Harry hasn't been good at all. He has about 15-20 scars on his arms and the Dursley household has been in an uproar since his return, and every time he is in the same room with Vernon, his uncle yells at him, saying that he doesn't want him in his sight. But he doesn't want Ron getting worried, and lecturing him how dangerous his cutting was, so he just replies:

"Hello Ron,

Everything's fine over here. I've been having a few bad dreams here and there, but it happens to everyone. The Dursley's are going bloody mad. They're not exactly thrilled that I'm back. The usual, pretty much. Tell everyone I say hello.

Harry"

Harry lies through the whole letter, but it doesn't matter to him. Just as long as Ron doesn't worry, things are 'fine.' Harry rolls up the parchment and raps on Hedwig's cage.

"Hey you! I need you to deliver this."

Hedwig grumpily sticks out her leg. As soon as the letter is tied, she flies off.

Harry suddenly hears some laughing from down the hall and in Dudley's room but it doesn't sound like Dudley it sounds more like...a girl! Harry decides to investigate. He slowly creeps out of his room and down the hall. Upon reaching the door he once again hears the girlish laugh.

Harry softly opened the door and peeked in. Upon looking onto the bed he sees a disgusting hooker with boils on her nose. When she laughs her whole body jiggles. Dudley sees Harry's head poke out from the doorway.

"Hey you little rat, what the fuck do you think your doing in here? Crawl back into your black hole of a room." Dudley shouted.

"Oh baby don't be mean, he can join us! A little _menage a trois_," says the hooker getting up and letting the bed covers slide off her shoulders.

Harry shudders. "I think n-"

Harry was cut off by Dudley's loud coughing.

"ARE YOU SMOKING WEED _AGAIN_?" Harry asks in amazement. He doesn't know how the dimwit in front of him can actually get weed.

"What's it to you, runt!" Dudley says, obviously annoyed. "And what're you going to do? Go and tell Mum and Dad?"

"Hey, why " Harry begins, but he starts to cough because of the atmosphere in the room

"Not," he continues. "They're going to catch your lady friend, too, eh?"

"Then I'll blame you," says Dudley slyly.

"How original," Harry says, getting annoyed, of his cousin always blaming him for everything. He turns on his heel and leaves the room.

20 minutes later he can still hear the giggles from the little – er, big whore in Dudley's room. It is getting extremely irritating, because the walls aren't very thick in his house. He has tried stuffing anything into his ears he could fit (tissues, his fingers, parchment, owl treats, etc) but nothing works. Harry starts to hear foot steps come up the stair case. Aunt Petunia's high pitched voice from down the hallway filled with joy, screaming...

"Oh Duddy-kins I brought up you and your little girl friend some snacks," she says, unknowing of what was going on. She thought she was over to study for O-Levels.

"Don't come in mum, just leave the stuff out side the room, we are studying," Dudley replies, trying desperately not to have his mother come in the room. Unfortunately, there's no lock on the door and she just bursts into the room with a smile from ear to ear.

"EHHHHHH!" plop!...that's all you heard from the room. Harry supposes she's fainted at the sight and the atmosphere of the room.

Harry ran to into the room. Just as he suspected. She was on the floor and she looked like she was dead. Harry looked at Dudley. Dudley and the hooker were wrapped up the blanket together on the bed with all their cloths off. Harry found this amusing and started to laugh...

"What the fuck are you laughing at asshole?"

"Your stupidity!" with that harry started to go into another round of laughter.

"Harry get my mother off the dame fucking floor, while me and Nikki get dressed." Dudley said demanding.

"wait who is Nikki?" Harry said confused

"Her!" Dudley pointed a finger at the hooker and getting annoyed by the stupid question.

Harry did as he was told, He turned on his heal and left the room. Just as he turned into his room Uncle Vernon came running upstairs. He walked into Dudley's room and was shock to see his wife on the bed half dead and his son with a hooker both half naked wrapped in a blanket.

1 hour later

Harry has been very amused. finally something good happened in his life for the first time. His cousin was getting yelled at for something stupid _he_ did. Harry had been watching in the shadows smirking at his Aunt and Uncles stupidity of not knowing their son was on drugs and the leader of a gang.

"Dudley How dare you do drugs and have a hooker in my house!" Uncle Vernon was yelling and turning purple of fury. Aunt Petunia was crying her eye's out and saying in mumbles,"Where did we go wrong?" Dudley was shocked that his parents even found out. He had a dumb expression on his face and it annoyed Harry. After a few other comments and other mumbles from Aunt petunia and Uncle Vernon, Harry had to step in and join the fun. He stepped out of the shadows and looked at them like they he was going to kill them for their stupidity.

"Vernon... Petunia..." In a deep voice he began... "You people are jackass's. your son, (or fat blob,) has been doing drugs since he was 9. Finding powder everywhere. Coming home at 2:00 in the morning smelling like someone just threw up on him. How dumb can you be?"

Vernon slowly began to turn even more purple in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU BOY. RAISE YOUR VOICE TO US AND EXPECT TO GET AWAY WITH IT. HOW DARE YOU. GET TO YOUR ROOM, AND NO MEALS FOR 2 DAYS!"

"NO! You are disgracing parents. You spoil your fat blob of a son over his head and you don't even keep track of what the fuck he dose! What the fuck kind of parents are you?"

Vernon turned from purple to blue and shouted at the top of his lungs..."HOW DARE YOU BOY, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF LET ALONE A CHILD. YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK THAT. YOU HAVE NO FUCKING PARENTS. SO HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW."

The smirk on Harry's face slowly disappeared, A dark shadow slowly descend upon his figure. He looked as thought he was going to kill someone. All of the sudden the lights started to flicker and then the house started to shake.

"HOW DARE YOU VERNON, TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT" Harry shouted in a evil voice. "YOU DARE TO INSULT MY FAMILY IN FRONT OF ME LIKE THAT. I WILL PUT A HEX ON YOU VERNON."

"You cant boy those magic fools will take you away just like last time" Vernon replied.

"You wanna try me, Vernon?"

"Take your best shot boy!"

Harry rose his wand and started to say the hex "Avada-" a stern but familiar voice filled the room and interrupted Harry.

"expalomus! HARRY STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Harry's wand flew out of his hand and across the floor then he slowly turned his head.

"Professor Lupin is that you?"

A.N:

Hello everybody this is my first fanfic. I really hope you like it. I had a little help from my best friend xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx formally known as Sesshomaru's angle. She has great fanfic's too. I also had some help from my other best friend Hilary. Thank you, I love you both. I don't have anything against Hookers or hookers with boils on there noses, you people rock. Please Read and Review and if you have any suggestions I am open to them. Thank You bye.


	2. Professor Lupin

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and never will,All though I do own a rock and a string. I don't technically own the rock because I stole that. But oh well I own it now.

Harry rose his wand and started to say the hex "Avada-" a stern but familiar voice filled the room.

"expalomus! HARRY STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Harry's wand flew out of his hand and across the floor then he slowly turned his head.

"Professor Lupin is that you?"

"Yes Harry it is me. What the do you think your doing?" Lupin asked with a stern voice.

"I _was_ trying to kill Vernon here, until you burst in and knocked my wand out of my hand."

Lupin walked over to Harry's wand and picked it up.

"This will be going to Dumbldore and you will be coming with me back to Grimmauld place."

"Fine this place was getting me annoyed."

"Get out of my house!" Vernon yelled at the top of his lungs like he was holding all his anger in and finally letting it out. "Get out Now!."

"I am, you Jackass." Harry replied. Harry ran up to his room, threw open the door. Lupin followed. Harry threw his trunk on the bed and started to pack in silence. Lupin had noticed all his cloths were black, but said nothing. He knew it was hard for harry what happened in the past year. They said nothing to each other the whole ride. It was a awkward silence the whole time.

When they got to Grimmauld place, there was nobody their. Every once in a while people would come and go from the order, it was quiet. Even the paintings were silent. Harry went up to the room where Ron and him once slept. He walked in and shut the door behind him. There was still two beds in the room and Harry threw his trunk on one and fell onto the other. He was trying to control his anger but it didn't help much. Vernon yelling at him made him go berserk , then Lupin dis-sides to drop in. 'What the hell did Sirius tell him I would do something stupid if he ever died. Is there people _still_ watching me? Why do I care, I will never know. Its all Dumbledors fault' Harry thought long and hard he was very confused, and annoyed. He was still angry as hell and could not take it. He got up from the bed and walked over to his trunk. He opened it wide and dug to the bottom to a secret pocket in the trunk. He took out a small silver razor blade and sat on the edge of his bed. He pulled up his sleeve revealing scars, some were new, some were old. Harry found a clear spot and presses down hard, the blood started to drip. All the Sudden Lupin came into the room.

"Harry what do you think your doing?" Lupin asked cautiously. Harry pulled the razor from his arm and threw it into his trunk like a basketball, and pulled his sleeve down over it. He looked at the floor and just spaced out.

"Well Harry I would like a answer." Lupin said in a stern voice this time.

"Fuck it, I cant hide it anymore, I am a bloody cutter."Harry said scared of what Lupin's reaction might be.

"But why Harry?" Lupin said stepping slowly towards him.

"I don't know, it just makes me feel better." Harry replied without any emotion in his voice. Lupin walked closer to him and kneeled in front of him. He grabbed Harry's arm hard. Harry tried to pull his arm away but couldn't. Lupin pushed up Harry's sleeve revealing 15 to 20 scars. Lupin gasped and backed away.

"Well you wanted to see them...Lupin..."

"Yes but I did not think there was that many."

"Lupin there scars from all the pain I go threw. This is what I do, because I do not know any other way to deal with it."

"Then you can talk to me Harry. I am here for you."

"You don't understand. No one dose. A MAD MAN WANTS TO KILL ME, THE CLOSEST FATHER PERSON I EVER HAD DIED, A BOY DIED RIGHT IN MY HANDS, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF I HAVE TO SAVE THIS FUCKING WORLD FROM THE FUCKING MAD MAN THAT WANTS TO KILL ME AND ALREADY KILLED MY PARENTS." At this point Harry was standing up and yelling at the top of his lungs. He fell to his knees on the floor and began to cry uncontrollably.

* * *

A.N.

This next scene is not a gay scene. Lupin is just a touchy feel kind of guy.

* * *

Lupin walked over to Harry and kneeled on the floor next to him. He put Harry into his arms like a hug and rubbed his back. He said softly to Harry...

"Harry its ok, I am here for you. You can talk to me."

"You wont understand, just like the others."

"Oh but Harry I do. You might have lost your parents and your god father but I lost my friends. I loved them just as much as you did Harry. Maybe even more. Your mother was the nicest person ever to me and Sirius was like a brother and James he was my best friend, he was also like a brother to me. I loved them. When I was little I had people chasing after me, because I am a werewolf. I hated being me, I wished I was just a normal wizard but I wasn't, I was different. There were many times I wanted to give up but I couldn't."

"Why not?" asked Harry. The tears were starting to stop.

"If I gave up on them right then and there... I knew I would hurt the people I loved very much, and they loved me very much. They gave me the power to keep living because they were there for me." Lupin replied looking at Harry like he was the only reason he could live. The tears finally stopped and Harry was rubbing his face dry.

"But who is there for me? I have nobody..." Harry said surprising Lupin.

"Harry you have me, and the Weasley's, and Hermione, Harry we all love you and if something ever happens to you we would be devastated."

Harry and Lupin stood up. Harry gave Lupin a hug and said

"Professor Lupin, thank you."

"Thank you for what Harry? I didn't do anything"

"Yes you did, for just being there for me and listening to me and telling me you understand me. No one ever did that before."

"Oh Harry stop saying that stuff. What kind of friend do you think I would be to Lilly James and Sirius, if I abandoned you when you most needed me."

"I guess not a very good one" Harry pulled out of the hug and started to smile up at Lupin. Lupin looked dawn at Harry and said

"Harry I love you and whenever you need me I will always be there for you. Just you have to promise me one thing..."

"And what might that be Lupin?"

"You are never to cut again, for any reason at all. Do you promise me that?"

"Um-... Ok Professor Lupin I promise."

"Good Harry. Lets go out somewhere ok would you like that?"

"Very much professor."

"Can I ask you something Harry?"

"Yes."

"Why did you call me lupin before and professor now?"

"I do that to people sometimes when I am really pissed at them. Sorry for being so rude to you."

"No its ok Harry. I just wanted to know why the sudden change? You can call me Lupin if you prefer."

"No I like professor for a reminder of all the good times I had in your class."

Lupin smiled at harry and walked out of the room with Harry following close behind. They went to Hogsmade and had Butter beers, They laughed and talked about everything. The made jokes and spent quality time together. Harry forgot about everything bad that day and was laughing! He hadn't done that in a while, and it felt good. That night he had no bad Dreams at all and remembered all of the good times he had with Ron and Hermione. He was actually smiling...

* * *

A.N. 

Hello everybody this is my second chapter of The Un-perfect Boy In The Un-perfect World. I really hope you like it. I have to give big thanks to my friend Jackie for correcting it. I Love you very much. The third chapter is going to be a bit long but it will get funny. Especially in the later chapters. Well R&R please i love you all thank you very much. .


End file.
